diet
by Mai Kamano
Summary: Rin dan usaha dietnya itulah yang membuat Len kesal di pagi hari.


**Disclaimer** Crypton Future Media, Yamaha Corp.

 **Warning** LenRin, bukan incest sih, sebenernya. Tapi tergantung pandangan kalian kayak gimana /lah. Kesamaan ide harap dimaklumi.

* * *

 **diet**

by **Mai Kamano**

* * *

Len menggeliat tak nyaman kala mendengar suara yang mengusik tidurnya. Erangan kecil keluar sebelum ia berguling mengganti posisi—berusaha untuk mengabaikan suara yang membuatnya terbangun dan kembali tidur.

Jemari Len yang bisa dibilang lentik untuk seorang lelaki mencoba meraih sosok yang seharusnya berada di sampingnya. Tapi begitu yang ia dapat hanya bantal bermotif jeruk, manik biru laut itupun terbuka dengan perlahan.

Len segera memposisikan dirinya pada kepala ranjang—membuat selimut yang tengah dipakai bergeser dan memperlihatkan dirinya yang _shirtless_. Ia menghela nafas kemudian menarik helaian _honeyblonde_ nya yang terurai berantakan dengan kasar. Rasa sakit di kepala ini pasti gara-gara ia kurang tidur. _Lagi_.

Kakinya turun menyentuh permukaan lantai yang beralaskan karpet beludru, disusul kaki kedua. Nafas kembali dihela dengan berat. Ini sudah entah keberapa kalinya Len terbangun di pagi buta. Bukannya apa-apa, ia hanya lelah setelah konser kesana-kemari menghibur banyak _fans_ nya, bernyanyi untuk rekaman dengan nada tinggi yang jelas membuat pita suara sakit, juga mengurusi saudari kembar _tercinta_ nya.

Akhir-akhir ini Rin berulah lagi—yeah, karena itulah waktu tidur Len selalu terganggu tiap paginya. Mengeluh sepanjang hari tentang berat badan yang _katanya_ naik drastis, juga melakukan hal-hal yang menurut Len sama sekali tidak diperlukan. Semacam diet, maksudnya.

Len segera mengangkat tubuhnya, berjalan ke arah pintu yang menghubungkan langsung dengan ruang utama. Setelah bunyi _cklek_ terdengar, kedua matanya spontan menyipit menyesuaikan cahaya lampu.

Yang kali pertama Len lihat adalah Rin—tentu saja—dengan wajah memerah dan keringat membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Dari jarak pandang yang cukup jauh Len dapat melihat gadis itu terengah-engah. Tidak usah bertanya, ia pasti melakukan sesuatu lagi kali ini.

"Ah, Len! Selamat pagi!" sapa Rin dengan senyum lebar begitu ia menyadari keberadaan figur yang sudah seperti saudaranya sendiri. Gadis itu segera meluruskan kedua kakinya pada lantai kayu yang tidak beralaskan apapun, sambil memijat pelan. "Apa aku membangunkanmu?"

Len menahan napas begitu melihat cara berpakaian Rin sekarang. Ia menggunakan _cami dress_ putih yang—bisa dibilang—sangat tipis, memperlihatkan pakaian dalamnya yang dihiasi oleh renda yang sangat _mengundang_ meski samar. Ditambah lagi dengan keringat ditubuhnya, membuat lekukan tubuh Rin terlihat jelas. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya ketika duduk di lantai polos dengan pakaian seperti itu.

Len mengalihkan pandang sesaat—sekedar menjernihkan pikiran—diiringi dengan batuk pelan sebelum menyenderkan tubuhnya pada mulut pintu. Tangannya menyilang di depan dada. "Kali ini apalagi, Rin?" tanyanya datar tanpa menjawab sapaan Rin.

" _Sit up_ ," sahut Rin cepat yang dengan segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya menyangga belakang kepala, "Bisa tolong pegangi kakiku?"

Len mendesah panjang. Matanya melirik jam dinding dan kamar-kamar lain yang masih tertutup rapat secara bergantian. _Bahkan jam 5 pagi saja belum_ , Len mengerang dalam hati. Ditatapnya Rin dengan malas. "Rin, kembali tidur. Kau akan membangunkan yang lain, tahu."

Sebuah gelengan singkat menjawabnya. "Aku harus diet, Len." Rin susah payah mencoba bangkit dengan tangan yang gemetar. Bibir mungilnya bergumam tidak jelas sebelum kembali menghempaskan tubuhnya ke belakang. "... satu."

Bukanlah Rin kalau ia tidak keras kepala, sebetulnya. Len sangat tahu itu berhubung ia adalah orang terdekat Rin. Bagaimana tidak? Sejak lahir dan pertama kali membuka mata, gadis yang khas dengan pita di kepalanya itu sudah ada di sisinya. Walaupun mereka berdua seperti cermin; sudah menjadi rahasia umum bahwa mereka tidak mempunyai hubungan darah.

Soal Rin dan Len yang terlalu akrab sampai melebihi batas normal persahabatan sudah dianggap wajar bagi orang-orang. _Master_ pun berpendapat demikian. Karenanya, mereka seringkali dipasangkan untuk duet pada konser di banyak kota besar dengan tema yang selalu berganti-ganti.

Seperti halnya sekarang.

Akibat jadwal konser mendatang bersama _partner_ lainnya memiliki tema _dark_ , mau tidak mau Rin harus menggunakan pakaian terbuka yang terkesan _gothic_. Mungkin karena gugup (atau minder?)—mulai dari saat itu Rin seringkali menolak untuk makan dan melancarkan usaha diet. Untuk menjaga bentuk badan, katanya.

Len berjalan mendekat kemudian duduk di sofa samping kanan Rin. Matanya melirik gadis yang masih sibuk dengan aktivitasnya dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Kau tidak gemuk, kok," ucapnya jujur dengan alis yang masih terpaut.

Rin menyahut, sedikit sinis. "Tidak perlu repot-repot menghiburku, Kagamine."

Len memutar mata. Sebenarnya dilihat dari segi manapun Rin memang tidak mempunyai tubuh yang gemuk—lebih menjurus ke ideal, malah. Karenanya dengan kondisi yang sekarang, Len tak yakin gadis itu akan membentuk tubuh seperti yang diharapkan. Lantas untuk apa ia masih memaksakan diri bangun pagi hanya untuk sekedar _sit up_? Benar-benar.

Sepasang bola mata jernih milik Len menatap Rin sekali lagi yang mulai kepayahan. Dengan intens, sebenarnya. Mulai dari dahi Rin yang dibasahi oleh keringat, lalu turun pada manik mata _azure_ yang tidak jauh berbeda darinya. Sungguh, ketika melihatnya saja ia merasa seperti sedang bercermin ketimbang melihat sosok Rin.

Turun sedikit lagi—dan kemudian Len baru menyadari ada kantung mata disana. Tidak terlalu jelas, namun masih bisa terlihat hanya dengan sekali tatap. Semuanya seolah mendukung kesan pucat pada wajahnya, dan Len mengerti.

Gadis itu benar-benar membuang waktu istirahatnya hanya untuk hal bodoh.

* * *

 **fin**

* * *

hai hai, lama ga ketemu. Kali ini buat fic singkat berhubung bulan Ramadan udah habis. hiks. Perasaan saya doang atau puasa kali ini bener-bener ga kerasa/?

yaah, gausah banyak basa basi lagi. Makasih buat kamu yang udah luangin waktu buat baca fic ini. :)


End file.
